Giants(PLR)
Giant Robot Stats (PLR) Here's a list of Giant Robots and their attributes on Payload Race maps. Note that an item's normal abilities are included as well in the game, such as Guillotine critting on stunned targets. This list only shows things we've changed. If a primary or secondary isn't listed, then the giant spawns without a weapon for that slot. Note that "Overheal" refers to the bonus health the Giant spawns with (in addition to normal Health). This bonus health cannot be regained. 'Giant Rapid Fire Demoman' Giant Rapid Fire Demoman Need some pills? This one's got plenty of 'em. It dispenses tons of hard-hitting explosives, although it's unlikely every one will hit its target. Despite being one of the slowest giants, it's capable of performing an explosive jump in PLR maps. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -38% (173.6 HU/s) *Can explosive jump 'Grenade Launcher' *+75% firing speed *+75% reload speed *+5 clip size *No random critical hits 'B.A.S.E. Jumper' *Normal stats 'Bottle' *Knocks back enemy players 'Giant Demoknight' Hits hard, hits fast, but has no ranged weaponry. Try not to get too close, as this giant is king of close quarter combat, and every kill will make him more powerful. It has no real means of dealing with Sentry Guns however, which means it must rely on teammate support to clear Engineer nests. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -35% (182 HU/s) 'B.A.S.E. Jumper' *Normal stats 'Chargin' Targe' *+50% charge recharge rate *+100% charge impact damage *Full turning control while charging 'Eyelander' *On Kill: 3s of 100% critical chance *+200 health restored on kill *+140% damage bonus *+50% melee attack range *+20% melee attack speed *+0.5s increase in charge length *No head collection 'Sir Nukesalot' Makes Michael Bay look like an explosive amateur. This one certainly lives up to its name, as it's capable of clearing large areas with a single shot. The large explosions leave a cloud of smoke, which can help teammates advance without being seen. However, it has very little means of direct combat, which makes Pyros, Scouts, and other close range attackers much more threatening. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -38% (173.6 HU/s) *Can explosive jump 'The Loose Cannon' *Always deals critical hits *Projectiles do 50-90 damage to self. *+600% damage bonus *+100% explosion radius *No fuse *-75% clip size *-47% projectile speed *-80% slower reload speed *100% slower firing speed 'Bottle' *Knocks back enemy players *No random critical hits 'Giant Heavy' When it's time to bring in the big guns, this giant's got you covered. It's the slowest giant when attacking, but pumps out massive damage in a constant hail of bullets. Like normal Heavies, it's more vulnerable to Snipers and Spies due to the slow speed and the "focus down individual targets" style of attacking. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -30% (161 HU/s revved down, 100 HU/s revved up) 'Minigun' *+60% damage bonus *+30% faster move speed while deployed *No random critical hits 'Fists' *Knocks back enemy players 'Giant Shotgun Heavy' Ready to get literally blown away? Like the Giant Demoknight, you won't want to get too close, as it has the ability to kill any target in a single hit with a well placed shot. Unlike the Giant Demoknight however, it has no real means of closing the gap without slowly huddling your way, making ranged attacks more effective against it. Be wary that if it gets a kill with its melee weapon, it's going to be raining crits for the next ten seconds. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -15% (195.5 HU/s) 'Shotgun' *+900% bullets per shot *+90% faster reload time *Airblast-like knockback on target *-80% firing speed *-50% damage penalty *No random critical hits 'Killing Gloves of Boxing' *On Kill: 10 seconds of 100% critical chance *Critical hits knock back enemy players *+50% melee attack range *+20% melee attack speed *+65% faster weapon switch speed 'Giant Engineer' This giant excels at enhancing its team's offense, although it only has basic means of defending itself, along with having a low health pool. It can build Giant Mini-Sentries, which, while powerful, can be taken down quickly with focused fire. Its Giant Dispensers can be erected and upgraded quickly, which then dispenses ammo and health over a large area. Its Teleporter Exit becomes the team's respawn point, although both teams will be alerted of its presence. The Giant Engineer is particularly vulnerable against enemy Spies, since its buildings can still be sapped. Note that when this giant dies, all of its buildings are destroyed as well. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 6,000 *Overheal: 11,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -22% (234 HU/s) *Builds Giant Dispensers and Giant Mini-Sentries *Robot teammates respawn at the Teleporter Exit 'Frontier Justice' *Normal stats 'Pistol' *Normal stats 'Gunslinger' *Critical hits knock back enemy players *+50% melee attack speed *+400% faster construction rate *Teleporter build speed increased by 100% 'Construction PDA' *+700% max building health *+250% Sentry Gun damage bonus *+50% Sentry Gun range *+700% Dispenser range *+75 metal regenerated every 5 seconds on wearer *-25% slower Sentry firing speed 'Giant Soldier' Like a normal Soldier, this giant can manage just about any threat. However, it must take care to place its shots carefully, as there are no reload speed or clip size bonuses. Due to the lack of a Shotgun, airblast can be an effective means of defending your team against this giant. Although it's normally quite slow, it can also perform rocket jumps in PLR maps to traverse areas faster, or to make a quick escape. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -40% (144 HU/s) *Can explosive jump 'Rocket Launcher' *+150% damage bonus *+20% explosion radius *Level 4 Rocket Specialist effects *No random critical hits 'Shovel' *Knocks back enemy players 'Colonel Barrage' Unlike a normal soldier, Colonel Barrage carries a Beggars Bazooka on steroids. Watch out red the rocket spam is real. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -40% (144 HU/s) *Can explosive jump 'Beggar's Bazooka' *+7 clip size *+80% reload speed *+80% firing speed *No overloading *Deals mini-crits while rocket jumping *6 degrees in random projectile deviation *-15% damage penalty *No random critical hits 'Market Gardener' *+150% damage bonus *Knocks back enemy players *-100% slower melee attack speed 'Giant Pyro' Some giants just want to watch the world burn. Others, like the Giant Pyro, just want everyone to get the hell away from them. Should you feel the need to get close anyway, you'll either be either enjoying a nice & warm shower of fire, or you'll be punted halfway across the map. Keep your distance instead, and you'll be relatively safe, so long as you don't feed it projectiles to reflect. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -20% (240 HU/s) 'Flamethrower' *+45% direct damage bonus *+50% flame particle lifetime (flames travel further) *+120% increase in airblast push force, both vertical and horizontal *+25% airblast range 'Fire Axe' *Knocks back enemy players 'Giant Kritzkrieg Medic' The Giant Kritzkrieg medic might be weak but is a force to be reckoned with, with his ability to kritz charge allies in an AoE around him can turn your Defense game into a losing one. 'Basic Stats' *Health: 6,000 *Overheal: 11,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -22% (249.6 HU/s) *Nearby teammates recover health automatically *Nearby teammates recieve the effects of the Ubercharge when deployed 'Crusader's Crossbow' *+19 clip size *+90% faster reload speed *+1 degree in random projectile deviation 'Kritzkrieg' *+500% Ubercharge rate *+50% max overheal (buffs teammates to 200% health) 'Ubersaw' *+60% melee attack speed 'Giant Rapid Fire Huntsman' AH! Piss 'Basic Stats' *Health: 10,000 *Overheal: 14,000 *Movespeed Penalty: -30% (210 HU/s) 'Huntsman' *+70% reload speed *+100% damage bonus *Projectiles penetrate enemy players and buildings *-15% damage vs buildings 'Jarate' *+90% jar regeneration rate *+4 maximum jars carried *+65% faster weapon switch speed 'Bushwacka' *Knocks back enemy players